vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124538-482015-morning-coffee-the-brain-melt-edition
Content ---- Yeah, brother, this weekend saw a just massive influx of new players and a couple of them came with Alt-O-Rama (like most of us!) When I logged out on Sunday, there were over 20 people on-line. It was glorious! My game agenda this week is some vet shiphands and to finally drag my butt out to the Defile for the first time. Sadly, M*A*S*H is on Netflix and it's really biting into my game time, dagnabbit! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Social media is the one force on earth that makes you consider the value of a totalitarian police state. Yeah, the Facebook's a hive of scum and villainy. | |} ---- Reverse order? That sounds about right. | |} ---- ---- Truly it is. Every post ... and I mean EVERY SINGLE POST ... within seconds some jackass has to post F2P yet? Five seconds after that, the next post is "People still play this?" followed by "I played but it's dead. All my friends left and went back to WoW." Over and over and over and over again. It's like clockwork. I just don't understand why the page mods don't just take that crap down immediately. Oh no, they just let it sit there and fester and continue to make the game look like crap. | |} ---- Good to know I'll have company! | |} ---- Sometimes I wonder as well. It's really bad for the game's image, when you're trying to get new subscribers, and you've got people saying that the game is dead or going F2P. It doesn't matter even if that's true or if that's the kind of stuff people pay anti-marketing companies to do. Doesn't matter if it's from a player who subbed for the first month or so and left. The game has been completely remade, so the information is completely out of date. But if the game was really bad, people wouldn't be trolling the Facebook page. Apparently, it's good enough to have amateur haters. | |} ---- Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too. Facebook is ubiquitous in today's world, and for many people, one of the first places they go for information about a game. I know I was on there for a long time, but rarely paid any attention, preferring to spend my time here. I wonder if Chillia could point us toward the folks to talk to about this? I mean, I understand letting people talk freely, but OH MY GAWD, there is no discussion there. It's just endless trolling and taking a dump all over this beautiful game. :( | |} ---- ---- Facebook is the social media's toilet. I have an FB account, but it is only used for family and friends. And I hardly use it. I can't even remember my log in info. :wacko: The nay-sayers will always put their mark on things. They are not playing this wonderful and beautiful game, so have no idea WTF they are talking about. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, pretty much. But there's not much that can be done unless the mods start removing the troll comments. But if we can ever get over that hurdle, we'll be gold! The game's working so much better now. I literally had time to possibly run vet shiphands last night with the about half hour I had. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sure does! I'm a morning oolong drinker myself. ;) | |} ---- It's all good. I don't drink coffee either. I used to put down energy drinks in college because I didn't drink coffee. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey, I had fun watching your game stream last night! I think it was you at least... if it wasn't, well, someone on twitch uses the same user name =X I know you were asking viewers how they were doing etc, but I was still working and had it playing on my 2nd monitor so I couldn't do a whole lot of interacting at the time :) | |} ---- That was me and thanks for watching! | |} ---- It was hilarious when you and your group mate were trying to get folks flagged for PVP =X | |} ---- :D That was so much fun. They just kept coming for us! | |} ---- I didn't know (or I forgot) you had a twitch channel. I will have to watch sometime :) | |} ---- Haven't used it much. Mostly just for friends to be able to watch me play games, but there's a lack of people streaming WildStar, so I figured what the heck. I just hope I don't suck at streaming. :mellow: | |} ---- More WildStar streaming is a positive way to get people to see this beautiful game. Kudos to you! :) You don't just sit there and never say anything do you? If the answer is no, then you don't suck, IMHO. Tweet out when you do stream. I would be happy to retweet and come watch you, providing I am up (ol' lady needs her sleep, after all :P ). Edit: To make the 2nd sentence not seem so douchbaggery :) | |} ---- He does tweet it out, using the #WildStar hashtag, that's how I heard about it (and re-tweeted, hehe). I don't tend to say anything on my streams at all, but I also don't think that necessarily makes a bad streamer, some people don't enjoy being vocal on their streams and just want to show off the game. :) Just like some people don't want to listen to strangers talk, and just want to watch. There's room for all sorts! (edit: Added link) | |} ---- Darn I missed his tweet. The rest of what you said is true. I should have stated it differently. My apologies to anyone I offended. I just happen to like the interaction of the hosts and chat. | |} ---- lol, yes :P | |} ---- ---- Figures. | |} ---- ---- ----